Bajo Otra Luz
by Burbujinclea
Summary: Isabella era una chica desobediente, malcriada y drogadicta...En conclusión desenfrenada...No le daba importancia a la vida, pues se encerraba en un mundo distinto al de los demás. Hasta que del cielo bajo una luz para enseñarla a mejorar y amar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**La pequeña bolsa llena de pastillas yacía en mis manos. **

**Había jurado no volver jamás a consumirlas, pero el dolor que sentía era tan inmenso que esa era la única opción para dejar de sentirlo. ¿O No?**

**Quizá ni eso lo aplacaría . . . Le fallaba a él, aunque quizá ya ni le importaría, le fallaba a mi hermano y también a mi nueva familia. **

**Ya no valía nada, me sentía vacía.**

**Entonces; coloque tres pastillas en mis manos y las contemple detenidamente antes de llevarlas hacia mi boca.**

**Volvería ahora sí a mi antigua vida. **

**Burbujínclea.**


	2. Él Nuevo

**Capítulo I**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, me deje llevar por mi inspiración. Espero que les agrade, y si es así el caso; les agradecería escribieran un review y si no les agrada simplemente lo siento, sólo intento plasmar una historia que hace poco imagine.**

**Él Nuevo.**

Blanco. . . . . .

Blanca las paredes, blanca mi bata, blanca mis uñas;y maldita sea blanca hasta mi piel.

Creo que hasta mi mente está en blanco. . .

Cada vez que me despierto es lo mismo no puedo ver nada más.

¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda ver colores entre estas cuatro paredes?

Ayer recibí una grandiosa noticia: otro tonto médico llegaría a tratarme, otro más para la suma de mis tantos doctores, otro imbécil que como siempre iba a decir "es un caso grave".

Y se largaría sin ningún avance en mi.

—Buenos días, Isabella, hora de tus drogas —dijo la enfermera alías "Quiero caerle bien a todo el mundo".—Hoy viene alguien nuevo a conocerte, ya es el décimo, debes alegrarte. -removió un frasco.—Tienes rango, no todas tienen tanta suerte como tú.

—Sí, sí como digas dame mis drogas y vete.- le espete aburrida.

—No te portes así, sabes muy bien que no te conviene- me dijo tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos y oprimiéndolas. Gire mi rostro apartándome de su fuerte gesto.

—Y; ¿Como es? ¿un viejo como todos? -indague al tiempo que en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa malévola.

—Claro Isabella, el nuevo doctor es como lo demás por ello no te preocupes-respondió colocando las pastillas en mi mano.

Me las trague de un solo tirón.

—Hasta luego, pequeña-se despidió "Quiero caerle bien a todo el mundo".

La ignore y me dirigí a el closet.

Dibujaba el crepúsculo en un lienzo extendido a lo largo del suelo, trataba de darle vida cuando oí el perillo de la puerta, y unos pasos seguros atravesarla.

El aroma a colonia, crema de afeitar y calor masculino que inundo mis fosas nasales me dejo por primera vez en mi vida completamente aturdida. Rabiosa por aquella reacción tan estúpida apreté los puños, preparada psicológicamente para pelear con el nuevo "doctorcito".

—Buen Día Isabella- dijo una voz aterciopelada, sexy y masculina.

No respondí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo justo tras de mí.

—Eso es lo único que saben preguntar los psiquiatras- contraataqué.

—Generalmente sí- contesto con voz suave. Si supiera lo malditamente erótica que se escuchaba su voz.—Es parte de nuestra educación, si las personas no quieren responder; es porque en realidad no saben como se sienten.

—Yo sé como me siento.

—No lo sabes Isabella.

—Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso-casi grité parándome del suelo y girando sobre mis talones para verle y enfrentarle.

¡Error!

Mi nuevo doctor no era para nada el maduro, calvo y feo que yo me esperaba. . . Nada que ver. . .

Como definirlo: Alto, de hombros anchos, piel lívida y ojos verdes. ¡Oh! me falta relatar su espectacular cabello cobrizo revuelto, pero demasiado de sexy para ser cierto.

Mordí mis labios nerviosamente. Era simplemente el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, aunque no he visto muchos en realidad. Pero estoy más que segura que nada se le parece a esa increíble creación de Dios.

—No sabes expresar tus sentimientos. No puedes transmitirlos- prosiguió ignorando cada una de mis palabras.—Los psiquiatras tienen el trabajo de ayudar a esas personas que se esconden en ese caparazón.-Chasqueó la lengua.—Y por lo que puedo ver en tu historial clínico, tú eres una de esas personas.

—Eso no es nada nuevo.-Paté una caja de lápices negros con fuerza.

—Tu actitud agresiva no me asusta Isabella.

Maldito.

—Agresiva . . .-Repetí al tiempo que solté una carcajada seca llena de frustración.

No sería tan fácil robarle la calma a este doctor.

Eso me frustraba.

—Personalmente me parece que no eres agresiva, finges serlo. Quizá es tu manera de protegerte contra los demás.

—No necesito protegerme de nadie.

—Pueda que sí, pero estás tan encerrada que piensas que consumir drogas es lo mejor.-dijo sentándose cerca de un pequeño tocador.

—¡Te pagan para criticarme!- exclame furiosa temblando de pies a cabeza.— Nadie me comprende. . . Tú no sabes porque me pierdo en el camino de las drogas, no sabes porque fumo mariguana. !NO LO SABES!-grite con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Si lo sé, no sabes como hacerle frente a tus problemas.

—Tú no sabes nada- bramé arrastrando las palabras, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Las drogas jamás resolverá tus problemas Isabella, tu sólo puedes hacerlo.

—No puedo . . .

—Por supuesto que sí.-dijo con innegable convicción.— Aunque le hagas ver a los demás que eres lo peor, sé que no es así; te escondes en esa fachada para poder guardar el dolor. Sólo...

—Vete- le exigí interrumpiéndolo y señalando la puerta.—Largarte de mi vista ahora mismo.

—Con ello no lograrás nada Isabella, nada.-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Estaba furiosa...¡Arg! Le había admitido a ese doctor más de lo que había expresado en toda mi maldita vida, pero eso no se quedaría así, lo haría pagar por hacerme sentir así.

Sé lo haría pagar muy caro. Pensé mientras tiraba una vaso lleno de agua contra la pared, haciéndose añicos al tocarla.

**Burbujinclea**

**Es decisión de ustedes comentar la historia.**

**Bye.**


	3. El Jardín

**Capítulo II**

**El Jardín.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría.**

El día paso sin cambio alguno, las enfermeras entraban y salían de la recámara, ya sea con la comida o con los medicamentos. Pero el doctor de ojos verdes no volvió a aparecer.

No podía ser tan imbécil de darse por vencido tan pronto. Pensé con pesar.

¡Bah! que pensamiento tan estúpido Bella.-Me recrimine.- A ti te da lo mismo si quiere volver o no.

A las seis de la mañana sonó mi adorado despertador, dando a entender que otro vacío día llegaba.

Me bañe más tiempo del necesario, al salir de la relajante ducha me dirige al clóset y rebusque entre mis pertenencias un vestido decente que ponerme. Decidida después de quince largos minutos tome uno de fondo blanco con estampado floreado y unas sandalias bajas, fui al espejo del baño y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en mis hombros.

Lo había decidido la noche anterior, iba a salir al patio unas horas. Nadie me lo prohibía, las enfermeras casi siempre me insistian a lo que yo me negaba. Pero por esta vez les haría caso quería ver un poco de naturaleza, respirar aire que no fuera el acondicionado y quien sabe encontrar un enfermero que se pudiera comprar, para ver si me hacía el favor de conseguirme cigarrillos, mariguana o un buena bolsa de coca.

Sentada en mi cama mirando mis uñas oí la puerta abrirse como a esa hora llegaba el desayuno agité mi mano en señal de que se lo llevaran.

-Quieres que me vaya- susurro aquella voz aterciopelada.

-No sabía que eras tú.-dije tratando de disimular comérmelo con la vista, pues esa mañana llevaba el pelo revuelto y se veía increíble.-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte.

-Veo que por fin vas a salir a tomar un poco de sol, eso es muy bueno Isabella.

-Bella-dije mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos desde que entro.

-Vamos afuera Bella ¿Si quieres, claro?.

-OK.

Abrió la puerta para mí como todo un caballero, en segundos estaba a mi lado guiándome el camino hacia el jardín.

El calor abrazador tan característico del verano abarco cada poro de mi piel, sonreí inhalando el aire puro que se respiraba afuera, grandes y frondosos árboles rodeaban el jardín donde varios pacientes paseaban.

-¿Quieres desayunar antes de la sesión?.

-No.

-Sentémonos allá-indico una banca muy alejada- Para que nadie pueda oírnos.

Lo seguí hasta la banca donde nos sentamos, transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que hablo.

-Por lo visto te encuentras mejor.-comento pasandose una mano por su rebelde cabello.

Ignore su comentario.

-Lo digo porque tu vestido es muy bonito y se te nota bastante fresca.- me señalo.

-En serio, ¿Es bonito?-pregunte repentinamente como una tonta.

-Claro que lo es.

-No te servirá de nada querer alabarme.-le avise.

-Y quien piensa que busco eso- se puso de pie- No estoy aquí para alabarte sino para ayudarte estés dispuesta o no.

-Perderás tu valioso tiempo. No lo lograras.

-¿Tienes familia, Bella?-inquirió al tiempo que posaba sus hermosos ojos verdes en mi rostro.

-Digamos que sí- respondí pensando en la única persona a la que podía considerar como familiar.

-Imagino que es con quien mantienes contactó.

Negué con mi dedo al tiempo que examinaba una hoja que había caído en mi vestido.

-Entonces, ¿Quién te interno?

-Creo que mi padre si es así que se le llaman a los que dan el espermatozoide.-cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho- Bueno directamente el no me interno, le dio la orden a su secretaria ella procedió y sus guardaespaldas me trajeron aquí- señale el edificio aplaudiendo.

-Así que . . .-hizo una pausa- No cuentas con nadie.-concluyó.

-Eso no es nada nuevo en mi vida.

Tire mis sandalias a un lado de la banca y corrí alrededor de un árbol arrancando varias hojas a mi paso.

-Me gustaría que me veas como tu amigo Bella; no como tu doctor-susurró desde la banca.

Detuve mis pasos al oírlo, ninguno de mis anteriores médicos había sonado tan sincero como él.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

-Yo sí.- insistió.

-No necesito de la amistad de nadie.- le espete posicionandome frente a él.

-Como digas, pero de igual forma intentaré convertirme en tu amigo.

-Pierdes el tiempo doctorcito.

-Para empezar nos presentaremos.-extendió su mano- No soy "doctorcito", mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-Puedes bajar la mano Edward, no pretendo darte la mía.

-Sé porque, Bella- rió.-Eso sería una especie de tregua de la cual no quieres ser parte.

Con suma paciencia me senté y acomode mis sandalias en mis pies. Toque la banca. ¡Por Dios, era blanca!.

-Tengo una hermana de tu edad. Se llama Alice- sonrió entre dientes- Tiene un pequeño trastorno por la moda y las compras, casi no permite que repitamos el mismo atuendo dos veces.

-En lo personal no sé absolutamente nada de moda.

-Yo tampoco sé mucho, pero en lo que he visto a mi hermana- señalo mi vestido.-Estaría encantada por tener un vestido como el tuyo. ¿Lo compraste tú?.

-No, yo lo hice- admití arrepintiéndome instantáneamente ya que no pensaba decírselo.

-Increíble-susurro conmocionado.-Sabes coser como las grandes y también dibujas.

-Creías que te encontrarías con una inepta.

-Nunca pensé algo así.

-Tengo hambre.-dije pareciendo aburrida, cuando en realidad me estaba gustando la conversación. Por ello quería pararla.

-Sígueme, iremos a la cafetería.

El jardín se encontraba lleno de jóvenes que me miraban con curiosidad, pues nunca había salido. Las mujeres miraban deterretidas a Edward quien parecía no notarlo, sentí las orejas y la cara caliente cuando una se relamió los labios al verlo pasar. Le lance una mirada fría y desvió sus ojos a otro lugar.

La cafetería era un lugar colorido y la comida no se veía tan mal como la que me llevaban a diario.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?-preguntó Edward.

-Trae lo que sea- respondí sentándome en una mesa al final de la cafetería.

Mientras posaba mis ojos en un cartelón sobre el sida, lo vi. Estaba segura que era él, sólo debería estar aquí por ese fin, mire en dirección a Edward quien se encontraba entretenido escogiendo la comida y me encamine hacia el cartelón.

Al verme una enorme sonrisa asomo su rostro, él sabía muy bien quien era.

-Félix, Félix, Félix.- canturree con una sonrisa.- Te queda muy bien el uniforme- palmee su hombro.

-Lo sé- dijo presumido.- Dichosos los ojos que aprecian tu belleza Isabella.

-Gracias Félix-fingí aceptar su cumplido.-¿Qué tienes?-pregunté.

-Muchísima coca- respondió con un guiñó.-Está un poco elevada de precio por el lugar.

-Entiendo, dame un paquete grande.

-Bien preciosa.- dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

-Dámelo- lo apresure.

Él estaba quieto.

-Dame la maldita cocaína Félix.-gruñí impaciente.

-Él no te dará nada Isabella-susurró la aterciopelada voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Apreté los puños y mordí con fuerza mis labios por ser tan estúpida.

Espero sus reviews. Gracias a las que enviaron sus alertas y favoritos.

Muax...

Dios las Bendiga


	4. Cambios

**Capítulo III**

**Cambios.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. , la historia es de mi autoría.**

-Él no te dará nada Isabella-susurró la aterciopelada voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Apreté los puños y mordí con fuerza mis labios por ser tan estúpida.

-Te retirarás a tu habitación Isabella, pediré que te lleven el desayuno en seguida-siguió hablando.

-Enfermeros-ordenó decidido.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontraban dos guardias sujetando a Félix y dos enfermeros a mi lado.

-Edward- empecé desesperada, no sabía porque motivo me sentía tan culpable.

-Llevársela-ordenó con voz distorsionada por el disgusto, nuevamente ignorandome por completo.

-NO-grite al tiempo que golpeaba a un enfermero.-Suéltame- les espete llena de rabia-Edward te detesto.

La decepción que le había causado se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro.

-Quítense-volví a gritar golpeando esta vez al otro enfermero.

Las manos me ardían pero quería ver sangre correr por los rostros de esos imbéciles.

-¡Malditos!-exclamé abofeteando a uno.-No tienen derecho alguno a tocarme.

-Doctor necesita una camisa de fuerza-dijo uno de ellos apretando mis manos en mi espalda, para así poder inmovilizarme.

-Callarte estúpido- lo pise con fuerza.- Está me las pagaras Edward.

-Correcto-acordó Edward al tiempo que salía de la cafetería.

Los enfermeros me colocaron una camisa de fuerza, con toda la resistencia por mi parte, por supuesto, descontrolada mordí a uno lo que hizo que me inyectaran un fuerte sedante para poder calmarme.

Lo último que pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue en Edward.

Una suave caricia en mi frente me hizo despertar. Desorientada mire a mi alrededor y lo visualice sentado en una butaca a mi lado. No sabía porque demonios estaba sentado allí luego de lo que me había hecho pasar, sólo él tenia el coraje de volver.

-Edward-susurre con voz pastosa. Mis brazos estaban libre descubrí al estirarme, lo que significaba que me había retirado la camisa de fuerza. Él lo debía haber ordenado.

-Shh...-susurro él al tiempo que colocaba un dedo en mis labios. Era la primera vez que tocaba mi piel y la sensación fue indescriptible.-Descansa-dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-No te vayas-Pedí sorprendida mordiéndome la lengua por mi debilidad.

Volvió a sentarse en la butaca.

-Como tu doctor y viendo que ni siquiera aquí estás segura. He tomado la decisión de trasladarte.- me informo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos.

Un dolor agudo recorrió mi pecho y me encogí en posición fetal. Siempre ahuyentan a las personas que se preocupaban por mí, sólo por el miedo a que me abandonaran. Él se irá al igual que los demás. Al ser consciente de esto una sensación de odio y decepción me embargo.

-Te rendiste- hable con voz ronca.- Eres tan cobarde- lo acuse apuntando con mi tembloroso dedo índice.

-Para nada, Bella. Te trasladaras sí, pero yo seguiré atendiéndote.

-¿Cómo?-inquirí tratando de procesar la información.-No entiendo.-le hice saber sinceramente.

-Aquí no estás segura, mi ética profesional me hace comprometerme a fondo con mis pacientes.-mordió sus labios analizando sus palabras.-Por ello tome la decisión de que vivas en mi casa.

-¡Estás loco!-exclame a punto de temblar de la emoción. Iba a salir de aquí después de tantos meses. Y nada más, y nada menos que a casa de Edward.- ¿Qué dirá tu familia?-indagué curiosa.

-No vivo con mi familia, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¿Y tu novia?-pregunte curiosa cruzando los dedos.

-Nada, porque no tengo.

-¡Oh!

-Empaca tus cosas-se puso de pie.-Salimos mañana temprano.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?-lo rete alzando mis cejas burlonamente.

-Lo harás- respondió seguro de sí mismo.

Asentí. Y una idea brillante resplandeció en mi mente.

-Edward puedes acercarte- dije con voz pastosa.-Necesito preguntarte algo.

Se acerco confiadamente al tiempo que me paraba de la cama cuando estuvo frente a mí lo abofeteé con una fuerza que no sabía poseer.

-Me la debías.-susurre acariciando su mejilla rosada.

Era la primera vez que Edward Cullen se quedaba quieto y sin palabras. Algo me decía que este cambio resultaría ser muy interesante.

A las siete de la mañana me encontraba lista e impaciente esperándolo. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación, pateando y golpeando todo a mi paso.

-Buen día, Bella.

Asentí nerviosa.

-¿Nos vamos?-inquirió.

-Sí- respondí mecánica parecía un resorte.

Tomo las maletas y salio de la habitación lo seguí apresurada, llegamos al estacionamiento. Metió el equipaje en el maletero de su precioso Volvo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ingresara.

El camino a su casa fue extenso, una hora en la que él trataba de buscar conversación y yo la dañaba asintiendo e ignorando. A decir verdad, no quería ignorarlo pero así era todo más seguro ya había admitido muchos sentimientos en las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

Doblamos una calle que parecía llevarnos a un bosque pero me equivocaba, porque al fondo después de atravesar tantos árboles se imponía gloriosa una casa de tres plantas cubierta de ventanales y puertas de vidrio. Era estupenda.

Con un control abrió unas puertas inmensas, lo que para mi asombro era el garaje. Aparco el coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera salí a la carrera. Mordí una de mis uñas para reprimir la carcajada al ver su cara cuando paro abrupto su andar al verme fuera del auto.

Su caballerosidad que la dejará para otras mujeres no para mí.

¿O No?. Me enfurecía el solo hecho de que otra mujer se acercara a él.

Eso no debe importarte Bella. Me recrimine dándome golpecitos en la frente.

-¿Has terminado con tu conflicto mental?-inquirió Edward al tiempo que hacia una mueca con sus bellos labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Eso creo-respondí tomando mi mochila del maletero y recargandola en mi hombro.

-Pasemos-indico una puerta que conectaba a la casa.

Si por fuera era gloriosa por dentro no hay palabras para describirla. A esa casa nada le hacía justicia; simple y divinamente impresionante, desde el color claro de sus paredes hasta las escaleras de piedras. Y las pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes era algo que jamás había visto. Expresaban amor, unidad y una irrevocable felicidad; quien había tenido el grato placer de pintarlas debía ser alguien demasiado sencillo, bueno y amoroso para ser de verdad.

Edward acomodo mis maletas a un costado de la puerta principal, inclino su cabeza indicando que lo siguiera y unos segundos después nos encontrábamos en una cálida cocina bordada por la más fina madera y la última tecnología en artefactos culinarios.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi presencia se lavo sus manos y se dirijo al refrigerador sacando un cartón de leche y algunos huevos, de uno de los aparadores saco un poco de harina, sal y levadura. Sabía lo que se proponía, y solo porque tardaría mucho sin mi ayuda me ofrecí a echarle una mano.

Acepto con esa sonrisa que hacía galopear mi contradictorio corazón. Entre los dos vertimos todos los ingredientes, mientras yo amasaba, él encendía el horno; luego mientras el le daba las formas yo los colocaba en la bandeja, al terminar los coloco en el horno observando su reloj.

-Estarán en unos veinticinco minutos-informo orgulloso ofreciéndome un jugo de manzana.

-Gracias.

-Nunca imagine que supieras cocinar- comento algo asombrado dándole un sorbo a su jugo de pera.

-Veo que posees poca- replique picándolo, pero obviamente ignoro mi comentario.

¿Cómo hacia para ignorar mis comentarios?

Me encamine a la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio de la propiedad y observe nuevamente asombrada el inmenso bosque que se imponía rodeándolo todo con sus frondosos y verdes árboles. El patio contaba con un pequeño huerto lleno de alimentos que a mi distancia se veían de buena calidad rodeados a los costados por flores de todo tipo desde rosas hasta orquideas y fresias, que por cierto eran mis favoritas.

Una casa como aquella debía ser la morada perfecta para una familia quizá por ello Edward la había adquirido, pensando en su futura familia de la cual estaba segura se sentirían a gusto viviendo allí.

Las manos me picaban por tener un lápiz y un papel para poder moldear aquella divinidad arquitectónica y la asombrosa naturaleza que la custodiaba haciéndolo más celestial. Se respiraba tanta paz que me parecía mentira, no la pasaría tan mal después de todo.

El sonido del horno indicándonos que los panecillos estaban ya cocidos me saco de mis vacilaciones me apresure a preparar una bandeja para colocarlos. Edward por su parte se concentraba picando un poco de fruta, verlo en una nueva faceta me trajo consigo una sensación nueva, excitante y desesperante no podía entender como ese hombre llegaba a confundir tanto mis sentimientos.

Desayunamos en un completo silencio que no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo y al parecer a Edward tampoco.

Ofreci lavar los platos y cuando secaba el último unas pisadas me distrajeron me volte al tiempo que aparecia frente a mí una mujer alta de pelo negro completamente vestida de blanco.

-Bella te presento a Leah tu nueva enfermera.

_Ahora si estaba segura que empezaria la guerra._

.


	5. Confianza

Capítulo IV

Confianza.

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.

Observe más tiempo del necesario a la nueva enfermera, se encontraba ruborizaba y rehuía la mirada de Edward lo que significaba que la estaba deslumbrando. Parecía ser un poco tonta y esa pequeño defecto sería de mucha ventaja para mis planes.

-Un gusto Leah mi nombres es Isabella-hice una pausa mostrando una sonrisa radiante.-Pero prefiero que me llames Bella.

-Nos llevaremos muy bien Bella.-dijo con absoluta confianza.

Tonta. Tal como lo supuse.

-¿Quieres panecillos?. Le ofrecí dos antes que respondiera.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

El rostro de Edward parecía un poema pues no imagino que reaccionara de una forma tan extraña.

Estaba segura que desconfiaba de mí y advertiría a Leah, pero eso quería demostrarle a la enfermera lo opuesto de lo que era para él y así poder confundirla.

Pasamos el resto del día instalándonos en nuestras habitaciones. No sé que tanto hacia Leah en la suya pero tenía un escandalo.

Yo por mi parte colgué mis mejores dibujos que contrastaban con el tono de las paredes de mi recámara y la única foto que poseía que valía la pena voltear a mirar con la única persona en quien si estuviera viva podría confiar.

Las semanas pasaron volando y mi relación con Edward cada día se hacia más llevadera ya que él estaba aprendiendo a confiar en mí y viceversa.

Por otra parte cada día que pasaba le tomaba más cariño a Leah, después de todo no era tan tonta como había supuesto, resulto ser agradable, sincera y muy amigable. Era tan soñadora y buena persona que descarte utilizarla. Me causaba risa oírla canturrear cada vez que se acercaban los viernes, pues añoraba los fines de semana, para así poder ver a su amor platónico Jacob, lo relataba tan perfecto que sentía la necesidad de conocerlo.

-Bella. . .-susurro Leah ruborizada.-¿Crees que Edward me permita irme desde hoy?.

-Creo que... La mire sin esperanzas mientras se mordía las uñas.-Claro que sí tontina es una ocasión importante, tu primera cita con Jake ¿No?.

-Con Jacob y con un hombre.

-¡Oh!

-Si lo sé . ¡SOY VIRGEN!, pero no estoy desesperada, para nada, quiero que él sea mi primer hombre.

-¿No has besado nunca?-mi pregunta hizo que por casi se desplomara en el sillón.

Negó con su dedo índice.

-Yo tampoco. La reconforte.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no tengo porque mentirte.

-Bueno eres mi consuelo.

Empezamos a reírnos.

El sonido del auto de Edward acabo con nuestras risas y Leah se paro como un resorte.

-Suerte.

-Gracias Bella. Salió a toda prisa de la sala de entretenimiento.

Rebusque entre los discos algo de buena música para relajarme y por unos minutos lo conseguí hasta escuchar los pasos de él dirigiéndose a la salita. No sé como le permitia enloquecer mis emociones.

-Leah me ha pedido un permiso para retirarse antes de tiempo.-informó mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello con gesto cansado.

-Ajá.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien.-removió sus hombros de atrás hacia adelante, estaba tan tenso.

Lidiar con pacientes con trastornos mentales debía ser épico, quizá lo entendía un poco ya que lidiar conmigo era difícil ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a mí pudieron soportarme.

-Es auténtica y me agrada.

-Me alegro que sea así. ¿Quieres salir a cenar?.

Su pregunta me pillo por sorpresa y caí del sillón produciendo un sonido desagradable. Mi rostro se pinto de rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- inquirió preocupado ayudándome a reincorporarme.

-Eh. . .No-balbucee. Sólo a mí me pasaban aquellas cosas debía de estar muerto de risa al ver lo estúpida que parecía. A lo mejor fue obvio para él, que era la primera vez que me invitaba a cenar un hombre.

-¿Puedes estar lista a las siete?

-No te he dicho que quiera acompañarte a tan agradable velada-. Sabía de sobra que aborrecía el sarcasmo y hoy estaba de humor para proponerme sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Lo he preguntado por cortesía Bella, pero sabes muy bien que no necesito hacerlo.-se acercó a mí amenazante.-Estoy a cargo de ti.

-Ya no soy ninguna niña-espete enojada por su superioridad. ¡Maldito!. Su aroma me estaba volviendo loca y el calor de su cuerpo tan próximo a mí hacia que me impulsara a tocarlo. Debía mantener el control, no podía dejarme arrastrar por el océano de mis emociones, pues si lo hacia sólo conseguirá ahogarme.

-A las siete.-concluyó saliendo de la salita.

El restaurante con vistas a la gran ciudad se encontraba abarrotado, lleno de parejas de enamorados, familias con niños que corrían alrededor de las mesas, empresarios discutiendo la bolsa de valores, ancianos comparando sus épocas a las nuestras. El lugar tan típico resulto ser de lo más maravilloso.

Nos atendió una señora de rostro amable y sonrisa cómica. Pedimos el plato de la casa el cual fue exquisito, hasta la música era agradable.

Luego de degustar el apetitoso postre, reímos de las ocurrencias de un viejecillo que se encontraba a lado de nuestra mesa compartiendo una romántica cena con su esposa desde hace cincuenta años. Quizá el amor de parejas existía, sólo se necesitaba un poco de suerte para encontrarlo.

-Vamos a caminar un rato-propuso Edward al salir del "Cara Alegre" como se llamaba el restaurante.

Asentí. Tenía años sin sentirme un poco libre, me estaba gustando la salida.

-Aún no sé muchas cosas sobre ti Bella.-adelanto sus pasos y quedo frente a mí haciendo que me detuviera.- A ver-acarició su barbilla con gesto pensativo.-¿Quieres estudiar?.

-Sí, sueño con llegar hacer una reconocida pintora.

-Eso es muy bueno, tus cuadros son hermosos.

-Gracias.

A medida que avanzabamos miraba mis pies, no me atrevía a mirarlo. . .En realidad no quería mirarlo porque me costaba admitir lo mucho que me agradaba su compañía, la necesidad que sentía de contarle mi verdad y porque me comportaba de esta manera. Él se había tallado hondo en mi corazón y ya que no lo podía borrar, tampoco demostraría mis sentimientos.

Las luces que adornaban la preciosa ciudad hoy parecían más vivas que nunca, por lo menos para mí que disfrutaba el silencio renuente de la noche. Habían pasado años sin sentir en mi cuerpo esa paz que me envolvía en esos momentos, la disfrutaba tanto que no quería que la noche acabará jamás.

-Séntemonos aquí-indicó una banca del parque por el que estábamos pasando.

Un grupo de amigos paso delante de nosotros riendo y cantando, iban en parejas y por lo que vi compartian una pura amistad de esas que duran hasta mucho más allá de la muerte.

-¿Por qué te escondes tanto Bella?

-No sé como aprender a confiar en alguien-confesé pasando mis manos por mis pantalones, fruto de los nervios.-Casi todos siempre me han dado la espalda, me han abandonado.-concluí al tiempo que sentía lágrimas inundando mis pupilas, parpadeé desesperada para eliminarlas.

-Hay personas que te queremos con tus defectos y tus virtudes.

-No te entiendo- mi cabeza era un remolino de ideas y sus palabras alteraban mis emociones. Si tan solo fueran ciertas.-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo te quiero, eres especial, delicada, cálida, luchadora. Pero también gruñona, amargada y peleona, eres tú Bella y eso te hace única.

-Apenas me conoces.

-Quiero conocerte, quiero ser tu amigo que confíes en mí. Necesitas desahogarte, sacar de adentro eso que no te deja vivir en paz y ser feliz.

Tomo mis manos y les dio un apretón amistoso, lo sentí tan cerca física y emocionalmente. Ya era hora de darme una nueva oportunidad en la vida y abrirle el corazón a alguien con quien tenía todas las probabilidades de sanar, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-¿Quisieras ser mi amiga Bella?

-Sí, después de mucho tiempo quiero aprender a confiar en alguien y estoy segura que esa persona eres tú Edward.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron, su perfecta nariz rozo la mía con cariño.

-Eres tan hermosa-susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

-Así no Edward.-mi voz sonó rota- Sólo amigos.

-Por ahora Bella...Por ahora sólo amigos-finalizo al tiempo que besaba mi mejilla con cariño causando que me derritiera en sus férreos brazos.

Hola por aquí...Disculpen la demora chicas pero los estudios me traían loca, pero al fin tengo un respiro. Jejeje...

Cree un blog para publicar está historia y otra que prontito subiré. Bueno se preguntarán ¿Por qué en un blog? es porque habrá capítulos de escenas super picantes. Jajaja que depravada soy...Es la verdad al narrarlas son muy fuertes, en está página aparecerán medio censuradas pero en el blog estarán al rojo vivo. ¡Agua que me quemo!

En el siguiente capítulo la historia dará un giro con apariciones de nuevos personajes y grandes acercamientos de nuestros amados protagonistas. Quiero comentarios a ver que tal les está pareciendo la historia.

Las quiero demasiado.

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo.

Besos.

BurBuJInclEA.

La dirección de mi blog: .com/


End file.
